FF: The Adventures of Mark, Mike, Matt, and Bill
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: My friends and I are zapped into the first Final Fantasy game and must complete it to return home.


Final Fantasy: The Adventures of Mark, Mike, Matt, and Bill **Final Fantasy: The Adventures of Mark, Mike, Matt, and Bill**

Based on a transcript of the game Final Fantasy for the Nintendo Entertainment System started on Tuesday, July 24, 2001, at 1:25 PM.

  
Author's Note: I first started playing Final Fantasy on Tuesday, July 24, 2001. Really. I'm serious. I found the game cool, so, after messing with it for a bit, I started a real game and transcribed it in Notepad. The purpose, of course, was to post the resulting fanfic here on FanFiction.Net. Yeah, I did it to make a cheap fanfic. Heh, heh... =)

The plot is very simple. I and three friends of mine are playing Final Fantasy on our computers when we get pulled into the game by a mysterious being known as the Master Programmer. In order to get back to our own world, we have to beat the game.

Anyway, we try our best to advance through the game. I have a feeling this is gonna be a loooooong fanfic. Enjoy, and please review!

  
**Chapter 01: In the Beginning...**

Based on the transcript for gameplay session 01 (Tuesday, July 24, 2001, 1:27 PM - 3:36 PM)

Novelized on Saturday, July 28, 2001, 11:30 AM - 3:10 PM

    An idle man; yes, there is my tale! Um, okay, that won't work. I can't write a long story in classical language. Sorry. Okay, let me start over.     Hi, my name's Mark Moore. I was born on Wednesday, October 18, 1978, in Chicago, Illinois, I've been living in the small town of Homosassa, Florida, since last June of 1986. What a small move, huh? I dunno what my dad was thinking. There is absolutely _nothing_ to do in Citrus County. I can't find a comic book shop or any Sailor Moon DVDs. But anyway, I'm 22 years old (for those of you that can't do the math). I am going to tell you a remarkable tale of what recently happened to my friends and I. Oh, yeah, lemme introduce them.     Michael Lee Rohm was born on December 1, 1978, in Baltimore, Maryland. I met him at a school party in May of 1990, near the end of 6th grade. We've been friends since. Near the end of last month (June), he moved to Ocala, a little over 1 hour away. We still chat over ICQ, though, and I'm gonna go see his new house someday.     Matthew Slater has been a friend of mine since 1998, when we met in Central Florida Community College in Lecanto. He was working in the library. Mike's actually known him longer (Matt went to high school with us, but I hadn't met him then). I really don't know much more about Matt except that he's in his early twenties and goes by the nicknames "I.M. Spartacus" and "Sparty". (He's got a fixation with the movie, "That Thing You Do!").     Bill York was my supervisor when I worked at the Skills Lab (a place for tutoring and computer use) at CFCC from the Fall of 1997 to the Spring of 1998 as an Algebra and computer tutor. He was 25 at the time. (He graduated high school in 1990.)     Okay, now that you're familiar with all of us, let's get to the story. Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing a story in the first-person, so it's a little weird for me.     Four days ago, on Tuesday, July 24, 2001, I was sitting at my computer in my bedroom. I decided that if I wanted to go see "Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within", I should first familiarize myself with the games. I had gotten my Nintendo Entertainment System at Wal-Mart on Saturday, November 3, 1990, but I had never gotten Final Fantasy, nor had I played it on an NES or on an NES emulator. I know - I'm lame. Anyway, I loaded up the ROM on Nesticle, started playing it, and I found the game to be cool.     Suddenly, some kind of an electrical surge or something burst forth from the computer monitor and grabbed me! I got pulled, screaming, into the hard drive. That's right - the hard drive. Not the monitor. Please don't ask me why. I don't know.     I found myself in a dark room. A man was sitting behind a desk, but his chair was turned so that he was looking at the whole bunch of TV screens on the wall behind the desk, so I didn't see his face. I noticed that my friends, Mike, Matt, and Bill, were standing beside me.     "Hey, guys, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked.     "I dunno, man." Mike replied. "I was playing Final Fantasy on my emulator, and all of a sudden, this electrical surge or something yanked me into the computer. I'm gonna sue Sony, man."     Mike and I both own the exact same computer - a PCV-RX360DS Sony VAIO Digital Studio with an Intel Pentium III 866 MHz processor, 128 megs of RAM, a 40 GB hard drive, DVD-ROM, and CD-RW - but different monitors. I've got a 17" NEC MultiSync 75 from Mitsubishi.     "So was I." Matt added.     "Yeah, me, too." Bill added. "Man, that's weird."     "I wonder who brought us here." Matt wondered.     _"I_ did." came a male voice.     We all looked at the man - or rather the chair - behind the desk.     "Who are you?" I asked.     "I am the Master Programmer." the man replied. "I have summoned you here to partake in the adventure known as Final Fantasy."     "Why?" Mike asked.     "NBC wants a new reality series." the Master Programmer replied. "I figure I'd tape you bozos going through the game. It's sure to provide _days_ of amusing footage."     "And you call _that_ realistic?" Matt asked.     "Shut up." the Master Programmer said. "Look, once you beat the game, I'll send you back home. No time will pass there while you're in the game, so you don't have to worry about your parents missing you."     "I ain't missing you now!" I sang.     "Missing you!" Mike echoed.     "Shut up!" the Master Programmer yelled. "Time for you to get in the game!"     The Master Programmer pressed a series of buttons on a hi-tech-looking console, and we were zapped away.     We found ourselves standing at a gate to a city. It looked to be early morning.     "We're at the gate to Coneria." I said.     Bill sighed. "Let's get this over with."     We walked through the gate into the city.     "Actually, I wouldn't mind going through Final Tantasy." Mike said.     "Yeah, me neither," I agreed, "but why couldn't he have zapped us into something that I'm a bit more familiar with, like the 'Enterprise' promo?"     "Cuz that's owned by UPN." Matt pointed out.     "Oh, yeah."     "Who _is_ this Master Programmer, anyway?" Bill wondered.     "Could be Ted Turner." Mike suggested.     "Whoever he is, I'm gonna kick his ass when we get outta here." Matt said.     "First we gotta get to the end of the game." I said.     "I shall lead you there, for I am Spartacus." Matt said.     "Oookaaayyy." Mike said. "Perhaps _I_ should lead us. I love playing this game."     "Sure, dude." I agreed.     "Okay, everybody pick a profession." Mike said. "I wanna be a Black Mage."     "I'll be a Fighter." I said.     Mike chuckled. "You need to lose some weight, dude."     "I'll be a Fighter, too." Matt said.     "I'll be a Black Belt." Bill said.     "Black Belt Bill." I dubbed him.     We all laughed.     "Let's chat with the locals." I suggested.     We walked over to a blonde woman wearing a red dress.     "Excuse me. Where are we?" I asked.     "This is Coneria, the dream city." the woman replied.     "Thank you." I said.     We walked over to another woman that looked exactly the same as the previous woman.     "Excuse me. What's your name?" Mike asked.     "I am Arylon, the Dancer!" she replied.     "Thanks." Mike said.     A solider in red armor and a yellow helmet approached us. "Warriors. Revive the power of the orbs!"     "Uh, okay." Mike told him.     We saw a well and stopped to check it out.     "This is a well." Mike told us. "You might think that there is something to it, but in fact it is just an ordinary well."     "Thanks." Matt said.     We walked on and came to a tank of water. I looked into it and saw my reflection.     Mike looked at the water, too. "See your face upon the clean water. How dirty! Come! Wash your face!"     "Okay, okay." I splashed some water on my face.     We walked along and met a blond man wearing red clothes.     "Excuse me. Where are you from?" I asked him.     "My home is Pravoka, a beautiful port city far east of here." he replied.     "Thank you." I said.     "C'mon, quit wasting time!" Matt told us. "What's our first goal?"     Another soldier, dressed the same as the previous one, walked over to us. "The King is sure that someday the light warriors will come to save the Princess, just as in Lukahn's prophecy."     "Okay, this Lukahn dude is important." I guessed.     "Please! Save the Princess!" a woman begged us.     We walked on until we came to an old man wearing a red robe and a yellow hat.     "Excuse me. Where can we find Lukahn?" Mike asked him.     "Lukahn left this town to join his colleagues at Crescent Lake." the old man replied.     "Thanks." Mike said.     We turned and walked back the way we had come.     "I think we should get weapons if we're gonna do battle." I said.     "Wow! You're smart!" Mike complimented then rolled his eyes.     We entered the weapon store.     "Wait. How are we gonna pay for this?" Bill asked.     We all stood silently for a moment.     I reached into my left pocket. "I seem to have a bag filled with 400 gold coins."     "Oh, yeah. Duh!" Bill said.     We walked up to the counter.     "Welcome." the shopkeeper said.     "I'd like to buy some weapons." I told him.     "What do you want?" He showed me his price list: 
    
    
    Wooden5
    Small5
    Wooden10
    Rapier10
    Iron10
    

    "An iron hammer." I told him.     "10 Gold. Okay?"     "Yeah." I gave him 10 gold coins.     He placed an iron hammer on the counter. "Who will take it?"     "I will." I picked up the hammer.     "Thank you!" the shopkeeper said. "What else?"     "Three more iron hammers for my friends."     "That'll be 30 Gold."     I paid him, and he placed three more iron hammers on the counter. I picked them up.     "Thanks." I gasped, struggling to hold the hammers. "Guys?"     Mike, Matt, and Bill were looking at various weapons on the walls.     "C'mon, let's go." I said.     We exited the weapon store.     "Now we need armor." I said.     "Man, _you_ should lead." Mike said sarcastically. "You're brilliant!"     We walked into the armor store next door.     I had 360 gold coins left.     We walked up to the counter.     "Welcome." the shopkeeper greeted.     "I'd like to buy a suit of armor." I said.     "What do you want?" He showed me his price list: 
    
    
    Cloth10
    Wooden50
    Chain80
    

    "Wooden." I said.     "50 Gold. Okay?"     "Yeah." I struggled for a moment. "Guys, take your weapons, will ya?"     Mike, Matt, and Bill each took an iron hammer.     "What the fuck?" Mike asked.     I paid the shopkeeper 50 gold coins.     He brought a suit of wooden armor over to us. "Who will take it?"     "I will." I said.     "Thank you!" the shopkeeper said. "What else?"     "Three more for my friends."     "That'll be 150 Gold."     I paid him, and he brought over three more suits of wooden armor.     "Thanks." I said.     We exited the store, each carrying our iron hammers and dragging our suits of armor.     Mike looked at me. "Mark, - "     "Not now." I told him. "We gotta go to the item store."     We entered the item store.     I had 160 gold coins left.     We walked up to the counter.     "Welcome." the shopkeeper said.     "Hey." I greeted. "I'd like to buy something."     "What do you want?" He showed me his price list: 
    
    
    Heal60
    Pure75
    Tent75
    

    "One healing potion." I said.     "60 Gold. Okay?"     "Yeah." I paid him 60 gold coins.     The shopkeeper placed a bottle on the counter. "Thank you! What else?"     I picked up the bottle. "Nothing right now. Thanks."     "Mark, - " Mike began again.     "Hold on a minute, okay?" I asked.     We exited the item store. 

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
